Black Sakura
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: Sakura had been thought as weak and she has had enough. She flees far away from the Leaf and meets someone from her long past. She reappears in the Chunin Exams. When she finds out that the Sand Siblings have the same plan as her, what will she do? The competition for Konoha's fate begins. GaaSaku. Might have Konoha Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto.**

**IMPORTANT**

**I was not impressed with the story when I re-read it. I decided to rewrite and extend the story. I am still keeping the same plot though the story will be extended. Thank you!**

* * *

_The moon shined on the sky. The night was no longer peaceful. There they were, Akatsuki resting peacefully in their cave._

_The Kazekage, Gaara was placed on the ground. "Heh, taking the One Tails must be easy, right?" A man with a swirly mask asked. His voice was low and evil._

_Another 3 figures, covered with a stringed rice hat appeared behind him. "Hai." An emotionless female voice was heard._

_"We will begin extracting the One Tails in a hour. Get into your positions, I'll go deal with Nagato." The masked man disappeared in a dimensional swirl. The female jumped down into the lower part of the cave and walked close to the unconscious Kazekage. She crouched down and took his pulse. _

_It was beating slowly._

_She took his hand and put something and then curled his fist back up. The other 2 came down and looked at the girl._

_"Don't worry... We will get out of here." A male and calm voice said. The female nodded. "And we will all be free, hmm..."_

_"Hai," The female turned back to the red head. "Gomenasai." She leapt up with the 2 and got into their positions._

* * *

Sakura Haruno, age 12 is a member of Team Kakashi. People thought of he as a nice person but were disgusted with her wide forehead. She watched as her teammates sparred. She had always wondered, why was it always about them. She decided to ask Kakashi if he could teach her some new jutsu at least just 1.

He was always focused on those 2 boys. There was an Uchiha with a Sharingan and an Uzumaki with the Kyuubi. She didn't have anything. She had no skills or Blood Line. What she had was unknown. Her parents? She never had one. Whenever she asked the Hokage about them, he always said he didn't know.

Sakura approached the silver-haired man who stood and watched the sparring match.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" She stuttered.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked down and the pinkette. "I wanted to ask you. Can you teach me a new jutsu?" She asked, her eyes pleading for his assistance.

"No. You are too fragile Sakura." Kakashi said. Sakura frowned in disappointment. Probably he just wanted to train Sasuke and Naruto or thought of her as weak. Weak... The curse she had. It was curse she must carry.

An Anbu with a blue marked masked appeared in a puff of smoke.

"The Hokage needs Team 7 for a mission." The Anbu said then poofed into smoke. Kakashi signaled the genin to follow him to the tower. The 2 nodded and followed him while Sakura growled.

"Let's go."

The 4 rushed to the tower. As Sakura used Chakra to run faster, he anger roamed all around her. It's always about Sasuke because he has the Sharingan. It's always about Naruto because he has the Kyuubi. Well it wasn't fair!

The arrived in the office.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. "I will be sending Team 7 on a C-ranked mission to the Land of Waves.."

Naruto began to scream in happiness. Sakura turned at him with a serious face. This was a great opportunity but if Naruto spoils it, they will be stuck with another D-ranked mission.

"Wait, let me finish. Sakura, you will be staying behind." Sakura froze.

"W-Why?" She asked, hoping it isn't bad. "You just can't. This mission requires the best. These 2 are perfectly capable but you haven't excelled in any skill. Your Taijustu is low and so is your genjustsu and ninjustsu so I suggested that you will stay behind. " The 3rd said.

Sakura tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall but was replaced with pure anger.

**"Tsk, so you are saying I'm not one of the best?!"** Sakura roared. Sakura's Inner self took half of Sakura's body, causing half of the body in reality turn pure black meaning darkness. Kakashi began to gape in shock.

Everyone in the room stared at Sakura. **"Well, you can replace me! I can't take it anymore! I'm leaving Konoha!"** Sakura turned but Sasuke stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. Sakura slapped the hand away, so much to his amusement.

Sakura's half side began to fade away.

"No! I'm leaving Konoha! Send the Anbu after me but they will never catch me! Yeah! The last living Haruno will be leaving this hell hole! So sayonara!" Sakura shouted. "Sakura-"

Sakura began to fade into nothing. 'I never taught her that.' Kakashi thought. He was too blind to see, to see the potential she had. He was too focused on training the best and the only excuse he gave to her was that she was too fragile when she was just weak.

"Send the best Anbu in Konoha! Catch Sakura Haruno!" The 3rd shouted to his assistant. He knows something... There was a reason he couldn't afford Sakura Haruno to leave.

* * *

Sakura was the last living person carrying her parents' blood. Her family must be killed but by who? She didn't care. She was going to be free, free from the hell they call a home.

She looked at a photo by the nightstand. Team 7. She was smiling in the photo. Sakura became disgusted with the photo so she threw it to the wall, letting the glass break. She took a can of spray paint and shook it. She began to trace 3 words on the wall.

_**GO TO**_** HELL**

She heard the Anbu coming. Sakura put on her back and created a clone. Sakura escaped through the underground escape tunnel, that she discovered as a young child.

"Seal!" Sakura placed a seal on the tunnel door. It will take a day for it to be unsealed. Before resting, she ran forward and stopped. She looked around her. There were 64 of openings. There was a description in the first time she found it that had told her that only one leads to the forest far away from Konoha while the others lead to certain death.

Sakura knew that pathways. She took the right side and entered the 45th path. She took out a loaf of bread only to be put back. She knew better than Hansel and Gretel.

She kept on going on the path. She began to see the light coming from above. She saw a ladder and began to climb. She opened a caged door and popped her head out. No one was there. She crawled out of the hole and dusted herself off. She was in a forest.

She began to eat the bread quickly and destroyed the crumbs to not leave any trails.

Sakura began to walk forward, not caring on where she will stop. As she walked, she heard footsteps. She took out her kunai and armed herself.

"How cute." A calm and sharp voice echoed. "Who's there?" Sakura asked, leaning against the tree trunk. "Interesting kunoichi, why aren't you in your village?"

Sakura saw a figure coming out of the bushes. Sakura had the urge to answer. "I left the stupid hell hole!" She shouted. A person emerged from the bushes.

A boy with red hair and red-brownish eyes. "Who are you?" Sakura asked. "I am Sasori of the Red Sands, little girl." The red head said. He looked impatient and was vey familiar to the pink headed girl.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at his hair and eyes. "Well!?" Sasori said impatiently.

"My name... is Sakura Haruno." The girl said without fear and emotionless. "You..." Sasori said with shock. He grabbed her arm. Sakura gasped in pain but something else...

_"Aniki! Aniki!" I shouted. A red headed boy turned around. "What is it, imouto?" He asked. "Here!" I gave the boy a picture. "It's you and me!" Aniki smiled. "It's beautiful." He said. I hugged him tight._

_"Let's go Aniki!" He began to carry me home. "Mom? Dad?" I asked. No one answered. I opened a door to their bedroom._

_'No... NO!' _

_Mama and Papa were dead! But then... I blacked out._

Sakura's eyes's flashed open. "A-Aniki!?" She shouted. Sasori smirked. "Welcome back, imouto." He said. She threw my arms around his neck.

"Please... don't leave me." She pleaded. Sasori's grip tightened. "Say, let's go fix you." He said. She smiled. 'I will smile for him.'

Sakura got up and so did Sasori. "Aniki, where are we going?" Sakura asked. "We will be to Ame."

"Alright but do you swear that WE will never return to the Hell Hole?" Sakura asked with dark mischief in her voice.

"Very soon, imouto. Very soon. I assure of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

It had been a week ever since they arrived in Ame. Sasori hid her in his puppet. "Alright, when we go inside, promise me you will not out a sound, got it?" He said. Sakura nodded. "Good." The puppet went shut and it began to move. She waited for an hour and then she heard voices.

Sakura peeked into the hole as she masked her chakra. A man with orange hair and piercings appeared. "Sasori, what took you so long?" His voice was strong and Sakura began to listen.

"I had a little package to pick up on the way." Her brother answered. "It is very rare that you come out of your puppet. What is going on?"

She heard Sasori sigh. The puppet opened, revealing Sakura with a dark glare. "Who is this girl?" The man asked.

"This is my younger sister. I found her in the forest."

"What village does she come from?" The man looked at Sakura. Sakura knew those eyes... They were Rinnegan, rarest Kekkei Genkai in the whole Ninja World.

"Originally from Suna but was kidnapped and taken to Konoha. She happened to escape from their abuse when I found her. She had told me that even the Anbu couldn't find her. She's a really clever girl." Sasori said with his pride showing. Sakura stood at his side.

"Imouto, this is Leader-sama." He said. "Pleasure." Sakura and the Leader shook hands. "Tell me, what does the Leaf Village have?"

Sakura knew what he meant, the security, their information and most of all, their shinobi. "They have the Kyuubi and the Uchiha. Their security is strictly high along with their walls. They don't have much information on shinobi but their bingo books are always updated per month. Konoha is a shallow village and is picky about their shinobi and in other words, that village is hell and such a pain in the ass."

"Imouto, language."

The Leader looked impressed with her. Sakura could see it in his eyes, he also had hatred for that village. And that was the day that Sakura was put in the Akatsuki, not for power but to be with her brother.

* * *

Sasori and Sakura walked into the laboratory. The lab looked gruesome but it didn't affect the younger sibling. Sure, there were dead corpses lying around along with terrifying puppets but it wasn't that scary except for a wannabe ninja.

"Alright, we will be practicing on medical and poisons. Later we will begin making puppets. Here is your schedule." Sasori handed his younger sibling a scroll. Sakura opened it and her inner's jaw dropped.

**5:30 - 6:00 AM: Wake up and get ready.**

**6:00 - 6:45 AM: Must be in the Akatsuki Training Field and doing laps nonstop.**

**6:45 - 8:30 AM: Kisame Hoshigake and Hidan teaches you Taigutsu, Ninjutsu and Sword Wielding.**

**8:30 - 9:10 AM: Paper Ninjutsu and Control of Emotions with Konan.**

**9:10 - 10:00 AM: Getting Used to Blood with Hidan.**

**10:00 - 10:45 AM: Lunch and Break.**

**10:45 - 11: 30 AM: Spar with Akatsuki Members.**

**11:30 AM - 1:00 PM: Private Training with Leader.**

**1:00 - 3:00 PM: Training with Itachi Uchiha **

**3:00 - 3:10 PM: Break.**

**3:10 - 5:05 PM: Training with Deidara. **

**5:05 - 5:10 PM: Go to Lab and read notes that Sasori writes on the table and do what it says. Sasori may not be there all the time.**

The minute Sakura finished reading the scroll, she was sweating a lot. "Get ready tomorrow. Your room is behind a black door." Sasori said. He went out of the room. Sakura began to search for a room just as Sasori described, it had a black door.

It was late so she had a chance she would be late tomorrow. She suddenly found herself on the 3rd lower floor of the Akatsuki hideout and finally found the black door. She twisted the cold doorknob and entered the room. There was a queen sized bed and the room was painted grey. Sakura landed on the bed, burying her face in the pillow.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

* * *

_"Weak..."_

_"No! go away!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, The 3rd Hokage and Everyone else stared at her. "You.. are weak."_

_"You are too fragile."_

"NO!" She woke up from the nightmare that she carried.

Sakura woke up earlier than she expected. She woke up at 4 AM. She got up and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself. She was disgusted. Her pink hair was beautiful. All those years of chasing Sasuke, she decided to cut those memories off.

Sakura took out a kunai from her pocket and took a handful of her pink hair. She put all those thoughts of Sasuke in her mind and suddenly slashed the kunai against her hair.

Her hair fell down to the floor. Sakura smirked. She took off her clothing and dumped it in the trash can. All of the pieces of clothing were pink. Sakura took her hand close to her mouth.

"Fire Style: Fire Ignition." The trash can lit up fire began to burn the clothing she had as Sakura stepped into the shower. The water was ice cold but she didn't care. At the same time she was done, the fire was gone. Her clothes were down to ashes. Sakura took a sky blue towel and wrapped it around her.

She went and looked in her wardrobe. Most of her clothes were pink but not for long. Sakura looked deeper in her bag and saw a bottle of black dye. Sakura filled the tub up and opened her bottle. She dropped 3 drops of dye and let the black color spread. Sakura took a pink dress with short sleeves.

She ripped the sleeves up and cut the lower part away. She dropped it into the tub along with a few other clothes. She also dyed some of her clothes red, maroon and sandy brown as well. She picked up her Konoha Headband. she wanted to burn Konoha. Sakura took her kunai and slashed it's symbol off.

Sakura was pretty satisfied with her new clothes. Sakura put on fishnet for the legs and long sleeved fishnet shirt. She put on the ripped up red tank top and black shorts. Her hair was put up in a high spiky ponytail and her front hair was messy.

She took her black gloves and a black shirt that doesn't cover the lower part of her neck and shoulders. She was smirking at her figure.

She suddenly looked down to her neck. It was a locket. Sakura touched the locket. It was connected to her locked memories of the past. She knows that she will have to break the barriers to unlock those memories erased from her mind. It was time to go and get breakfast. She would arrive earlier than expected.

* * *

Sakura had dango for breakfast. She walked into the outer part of the base and found half a rice field and half was a grassy plain land.

It was already 6. Sakura started at the door and began to run. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura was sweating buckets of sweat. It may have been about 45 minutes but the whole field was large. Sakura fell to the ground when she saw someone's sandals.

"So, this must Sasori's little demon, eh?" Sakura looked up to see Kisame Hoshigake. 'Bingo Books... Thank god for those books!' She thought.

"You must be fish face!" She said with a smirk as she got up. "Haha! The bitch called you fish face!" The silver haired male also known as Hidan of the Jashinists shouted with glee.

"You know... I like you, you aren't that scared of me." Kisame said with a grin. "Listen up, little bitch! The Leader and your fucking brother told us to train you so you'll go through hell!" Hidan shouted. "Little demon, do 12 push ups, 12 sit ups, and run again with these," Kisame laid 2 weights of 100 pound metal and his sword along with Hidan's scythe.

"Start... Now!" Sakura began to do as told. It didn't hurt much, she had been doing this when Kakashi wasn't looking. When she was done with the easy stuff, here comes the hard part.

Sakura tied the chain around both of her legs and attached the 2 swords on her back. It was extremely heavy with both. She took a slow step at least. "Tsk, so.. hot." The sun was burning her even though it was just 7 in the morning! "Damn you!" Sakura shouted, glaring at her teachers.

"Good cussing bitch!" Hidan shouted from the far back. Sakura gave him a deep glare, scarier than Leader's. Hidan flinched.

After an hour, Sakura ran like lightning to Konan's training room. "H-Hi, Konan." She said. "Good morning, Sakura. Take a seat," Konan said. She was pretty indeed.

"Sakura, today I will look at your memories. Did you have any memories you can't remember?" Konan asked her. Sakura nodded. "I have no memory on who I was about 8 years ago. I have been born in Suna although I lived in Konoha." She answered. "Alright, close your eyes. I will try to break those memories, alright?"

"Hai." Sakura's eyes shut close as Konan put her palms on Sakura's forehead.

_Sakura Haruno's History_

_Age: 3_

_Sakura was crying by the sandbox as the other kids laughed at her. "Freak!" Sakura just cried harder but then they all stopped. "It's Gaara! Run!" All the kids ran away from the area. "Huh?" Sakura opened her eyes and turned around. There was the monster of Suna, Sabaku no Gaara. _

_No, she wasn't afraid of him. He stood behind Sakura and he looked at Sakura. "Hi..." He said, with a frown, waiting for her to run away but surprisingly, she did the opposite, she walked closer to him. "H-Hi... My name is Sakura." She said with a teary smile. _

_"Aren't you g-going to run? I am a monster..." He almost turned away but Sakura put her hand to his shoulder. Shocked, Gaara looked at her. _

_"Can you please be my friend?" She asked- no, pleaded Gaara. He gave a quick smile, "Sure! I would love to be your friend!" Sakura hugged him and his red cheeks rose. "Arigatou!"_

_Age 5, Birthday_

_"Happy Birthday!"_

_And then it happened, the doors opened and a pools of blood began to seep out. A terrified Sakura was crying in the corner as a Konoha Anbu knocked out her brother. The Anbu was Sakumo Hatake... He knocked Sakura out and carried her back to Konoha._

* * *

_Sakura was laid on a sacrificial table. There stood the Hokage, Kakashi, Sakumo and a young version of the Kyuubi Holder. On the sides were blood samples from clan members. "We should do the transfer." The Hokage ordered. The Anbu nodded and took Sakura and Naruto to another room._

_After a few hours, they heard screams. The Anbu returned. "The transfer of Kyuubi has been done."_

_"Good, now put these blood samples into the girl." The Hokage handed the Anbu hundreds of blood tubes and each of them were inserted into Sakura. Screams of pain were heard everywhere in the halls._

_"Remove her memory."_

Sakura's eyes flashed open and clutched to her chest. Konan was horrified, how could Konoha be so... so heartless?! Sakura finally knew why the Hokage had sent those Anbu after her... She was nothing but a weapon... "H-How could they do this to me..." She whispered. She began to cry a little until Konan held her in her arms. "It'll be alright, Sakura-chan..."

"Thank you."

"I will speak about this to Pain. Your lesson is done, you may move on to Hidan's inappropriate lesson on blood and his creepy religion! You might want to take this," Konan handed a bag of popcorn, "It's going to be boring. Good luck!"

"Arigatou!" Sakura ran into a dark spot in the cave and found Hidan. "Alright little bitch, we will be making you used to blood! And first," He took his scythe and let the lights up, revealing a live Anbu trembling for his life. Sakura knew this Anbu, he was one of the people after her!

"You! You are the girl-"

"Shut up!" Sakura and Hidan shouted in unison. "Here is a demonstration of the Sacrificing Ritual of the Jashinists!"

"AAAA!"

Sakura kept on watching with amusement, 'Konan's right, this is boring!' she thought. Once the Anbu was dead, Sakura walked up to what was left. She saw a note in his pocket. She snatched it out of the pocket and read what it said,

**Sakura Haruno**

**Birth: Suna**

**Gender: Female**

**Abilities:**

**Warning: Sakura Haruno has the Kyuubi which is in Uzumaki Naruto. Once she unleashes all her power, the Kyuubi will be put into her body when Uzumaki is asleep. She has blood of Uchiha, thus gaining the Sharingan, blood of Nara, Izunaka, Yamanaka, Abarume, Hyuuga and other clans. One of her power is Senju and a trait had been slightly gained, Rinnegan. She has a blood of a puppet user, Sasori Akasuna.**

**She is weak in her state.**

"Hidan, where in fucking shit did you find this Anbu?" She asked sweetly. "In the forest nearby, why?"

**Sakura's POV**

"Cause, all of them are watching us now." We all whipped to the exit and ran, not wanting for them to know our location and for Leader to not kill us.

There were 5 Anbu, just as I remember it... Hidan to the 4 members while one of them was trying to kidnap me. The Anbu was fast and I was just lucky to dodge each kick, punch or attack he gave me.

I suddenly felt something in my head bang in. I stopped dodging and held my head. I felt my eyes... Something in my eyes were forming. "AAA!" I screamed, yes it hurts. My head was burning as well.

**You don't know how to use you power, **Who!? **Let me show you!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And all I remember was that I blacked out.


End file.
